<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in the show?! (Death Note x Reader) by Sleepless_Teen0520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996250">I'm in the show?! (Death Note x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Teen0520/pseuds/Sleepless_Teen0520'>Sleepless_Teen0520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Teen0520/pseuds/Sleepless_Teen0520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Everyone got out of the car, your brother carrying you out, and the last thing you heard was your family members shouting at you to stay awake.. And then your vision faded, and everything went black.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-1-</p><p>-Reader Pov-</p><p>"tHey kIlLed hIm oFF?! nOOOOO-" You had just finished watching the episode where L died. Mmm, fabulous. Just great. Despite rewatching the series countless times you never seemed to get over the fact that they killed off L.</p><p>Let's get something straight, you're a mega fan. You have the All in One Manga Edition, as well as the #13 book that's literally just the encyclopedia of Death Note. </p><p>Anyways, where were we? Oh yes, you had just finished the episode where L died. To your dismay, your mom had just so happened to conveniently plan a family outing on the exact same day, and had fAileD tO mentiOn tHis uNtiL aFteR yOu wAtcHed tHe ePisoDe.</p><p>"Y/n, could come out here please? We need to go visit your grandparents. We're staying the weekend." Your oh so lovely mother, M/n said. </p><p>"mOm, wHy dIdn'T yOu sAy aNytHing eArlIer?!" You exclaimed, still emotional over L. </p><p>Not letting your mother answer, you rushed out of bed and got ready, putting on your favorite outfit first. Afterwards, you grabbed a backpack with the logo of one of your favorite games on it and started with packing the essentials (toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, etc.). Then you of course grabbed your All in One Death Note Manga and the #13 book along with your laptop and headed out. </p><p>Everyone headed out into the car, your older brother B/N, your mom, and your dad (including you obviously). You just so happened to have issues with your seatbelt, but your parents assured you it'd be fine.</p><p>The car ride was going smoothly... Up until some aSshOle dEcIdEd tO tAiLgAte tHe cAr. </p><p>"Uuh, M/n.. That car is awfully close to us. Maybe we should switch lanes and wait for them to pass." Your dad, D/n said. </p><p>Your mother, not wanting to get into a wreck, decided to comply and went into the next lane. However, as soon as your mother turned into the next lane, whoever was in the car in front slammed on their breaks, causing the cars to collide. </p><p>Everyone seemed to be fine, just a bit winded, but with you being stuck with the faulty seatbelt, your head slammed against the front seat, bounced back, and collided with the car door. </p><p>Everyone got out of the car, your brother carrying you out, and the last thing you heard was your family members shouting at you to stay awake.. And then your vision faded, and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh... my head hurts. </p><p> </p><p>I cracked open my eyes and found myself laying on cold concrete, light assaulting my eyes in the creepy alleyway- Wait.</p><p> </p><p>ALLEYWAY-!!</p><p> </p><p>I jolt up and look around. I see a huge dumpster, somehow just noticing the horrid smell. Next to me I find my bag, containing my notebook, some pens, and the Death Note manga.</p><p> </p><p>'I- What? Where am I?'</p><p> </p><p>I get up, feeling a bit sore and wobbling a bit. I walk out of the alleyway feeling pretty shitty. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing I notice walking out is the fact that everyone is Japanese. 'I'm in Japan?' I think, getting more worried by the second.</p><p> </p><p>'Wait.. maybe this is a dream? It has to be!' </p><p> </p><p>I start walking along the sidewalk, not exactly knowing where to go. I have no idea where I actually am in Japan, however, there's a huge TV screen in the middle of the city. Maybe I can get something from that?</p><p> </p><p>The screen turns to static for a moment, and then a man appears on the screen at what appears to be a news station. The name tag reading... Lind L Tailor.</p><p> </p><p>'O h .' </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter, I just felt I should post something for this since a few people are waiting. I've been feeling pretty unmotivated, I promise I'll try to update more regularly. I can assure you, this will not be abandoned. Also, my writing style has changed quite a bit, I'll probably edit the first chapter to fit a bit better before adding a new one. I'll be quick though, I swear lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>